Not Worth A Friend
by Phantom Trekkie
Summary: Garak is hurt-again. Except this time, it's his heart. A stupid little one shot. R&R, please!


**Yeah, so this might seem weird. It's pretty much a stupid little one shot I thought of while watching Voyager a couple of days ago. It's really lame, and it ends pretty stupid as well, but I somewhat enjoyed writing it. R&R, please!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone from Star Trek.**

Garak was tired. It had been a busy day at the tailor shop. Although he had a hard time even moving his legs, he had a supper meeting with Julian and Ziyal to attend. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, though. It was fine for him to eat with Julian alone, and he certainly had no problem eating with Ziyal alone, but he wasn't sure how he was going to manage eating with both of them- together.

On his way to Quark's, Garak considered the reasons for his feelings. Maybe it was because he loved Ziyal, and Ziyal loved him. It was obvious now. He also cherished his friendship with Julian. He now had a real friend, and a girlfriend. What more could a man in exile want? Maybe Garak was afraid that if he mixed his friendships and relationships together, he would end up losing both. It made sense.

He arrived at Quark's a little late. Julian and Ziyal were talking, and laughing together. A strange feeling stormed through Garak's body. Maybe it was jealousy? Garak tried to push his thoughts about Julian and Ziyal to the back of his mind. He succeeded; but the thoughts were still there.

"Ah, Garak! Ziyal was just telling me about your…miscommunication-"Julian laughed out, "-with the Klingon waiter at the Klingon Restaurant!" Julian and Ziyal giggled together for some time after Julian had finished his sentence.

Garak didn't find the situation between him and the Klingon quite so funny. He was only trying to order some gak in Klingon. How was he supposed to know that he was constantly insulting the waiter while trying to order? Garak ended up having to make a quick trip to the Infirmary to get his lip virtually stitched back on his face by a young Bajoran medic. Dr. Bashir had not been informed of the patient.

Finally, Julian and Ziyal started to recover from their giggle fits.

"I'm glad you two fwind it so fwunny." Garak blubbered. His surgery wasn't completely healed, and he had a small speech problem.

This just started another giggling fit. Soon, Julian and Ziyal couldn't even breathe they were laughing so hard at Garak. Garak just stood there patiently while they continued to laugh even harder at his lips.

Just as things started to calm down, Ziyal gripped her rib cage in pain.

"Ahh!" she grunted as she fell out of her chair and onto the floor. Immediately, Garak was there by her side, holding her hand. He asked her what was wrong. She couldn't answer.

"We have to get her to the Infirmary." Dr. Bashir said while he jumped out of his chair. He leaned over to pick Ziyal up, and carry her there. Garak firmly grabbed his wrists, and flung the doctor against the wall.

"I shall carry Ziyal. I'm her mate, not you." He spat at his friend. His eyes blazed like fire.

Julian let his guard down- he knew Garak was just protective because of his past. It wasn't his fault he's lost everyone he ever loved.

Garak scooped Ziyal into his arms lovingly and gently, carrying her softly but quickly to the Infirmary.

Dr. Bashir walked out onto the Promenade where Garak was waiting. He had to tell him the news sooner or later- preferably later, but he needed to know now.

Julian gave a small cough to attract Garak's attention.

Garak sighed a heavy sigh, turned around, and looked the doctor right in the eye.

"What?" He asked bluntly.

Julian smiled. "It was nothing serious. She laughed too hard, that's all." The Doctor smiled his award winning smile at his Cardassian friend. Garak smiled slightly, obviously trying to keep himself from shouting out with joy.

"May I see her?" he asked enthusiastically. Julian frowned a little, but made sure that he flipped that frown upside down for Garak's sake.

"Of course, just follow me. I'll let her know you're here." Julian walked briskly back to the Infirmary. "Wait here, Garak. I'll tell her you're here to see her."

Garak nodded, and stood impatiently outside of the Infirmary doors as Julian went in to check on Ziyal.

"Ziyal, Garak is here to see you." Julian whispered as he played with her hair. "What do you want me to tell him?" He asked gently.

Ziyal sat up slowly, trying not to be too loud. "I'm not sure." She answered bluntly. She really wasn't sure what she should do- she had obviously fallen for the Doctor, leaving poor, unhappy Garak all by himself. She still cared for Garak- she really did. He was like a father, an older brother, or even a long distant uncle. But Julian- and those large brown eyes of his- were going to be hers. Forever.

**2 days later**

Garak was once again in his sad, pathetic state. He had heard the conversation between Ziyal and Julian that night in the Infirmary before he went in. He knew what they were up to. He was once again being forgotten for someone better than he- someone with large, brown eyes instead of crystal clear blue ones. Maybe he wasn't good enough? Maybe there was something Julian had that he didn't? The questions ran through Garak's head at warp speed. He could feel his heart racing faster and faster- the walls were closing in around him quickly. He had little time to escape. Wait- It was too late. He had no time to escape. The walls became closer and closer to him- he was having a claustrophobia attack, he knew. It wasn't the first one he'd had- but he knew that this one would be the last.

As Garak's head hit the floor of the Promenade, he looked up to see Julian and Ziyal both rushing towards him.

"Ziyal, why?" Garak whispered.

Ziyal was crying. Julian was holding back tears. He felt guilty. This was all his fault.

As Julian and Ziyal held hands, watching Garak slowly pass away, they realized that their relationship was not worth losing a friend over.


End file.
